


[Podfic] the discovery of yuuri (the japanese one, not the emo one)

by fire_juggler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Schmoop, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofthe discovery of yuuri (the japanese one, not the emo one)Author's Summary:Yuuri sees him standing there, buck-naked, and promptly faints, swooning like a fairytale maiden.After Victor’s rushed him to his mother, who doesn’t bat an eyelash at the fact that he’s holding her unconscious son whilst only wearing a towel, he eventually wakes up, and yet, Victor still feels like he’s on uneven ground, ready to tumble.“What are you doing here?” Yuuri croaks, his blanket held up to cover the lower half of his face, making his voice sound muffled and small, eyes wide and dark. He looks…He looks ridiculously cute, actually.// Victor likes the ice under his feet, and he likes the feel of his dog's fur when he's patting him, and he likes Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the discovery of yuuri (the japanese one, not the emo one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256341) by [thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting). 



> Recorded for Hananobira as a prize for getting a blackout in Podfic_Bingo. Many thanks to thankyouforexisting for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/the_discovery_of_yuuri.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:19 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/the_discovery_of_yuuri.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 17 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/the_discovery_of_yuuri.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 9.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
